Talk:Team 10 (Asuma)
Ino-Shika-Chō Should they have this name as a alternative name?--LeafShinobi (talk) 12:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I've been thinking about this (and the Sannin vs. Team Hiruzen and Team Minato vs. the Kakashi Regiment). Should we consider them the same team, or different teams? We might do well in debating this a bit more in depth. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) I don't really think so. What differs from the Sannin, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, from Team Hiruzen is Hiruzen Sarutobu himself. The Sannin is only Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Team Hiruzen is Hiruzen Saurtobi, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraya. The team's name is usually named after who is in charge, right? Isn't it the same for Team Minato and Team Kakashi?--'NinjaSheik' 21:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Kinkaku Mission Should when they were gathered to help seal Kinkaku be one of their missions?Fishboy144 (talk) 01:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :No. SimAnt 01:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Mission During the Konoha History Arc in the anime (episode 195 I believe), Team Ten has a mission to stop a stampede of boar at the beginning of the episode. :It's not a mission it was just initiative on their part to get food for the villagers. If i remember correctly. --Cerez™☺ 01:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Ino says that it was Choji's idea to get food for the village. Not to mention Tsunade was in a coma so she couldn't really give them a mission..... :mhm ^_^--Cerez™☺ 01:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture? Why did someone take my pic down? --Raffyjack123 (talk) 21:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) # No rationale. # No license. # We have a decent probably higher quality image of the team. --Cerez365™ 21:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Daijippan? Shouldn't the Japanese name be Daijūppan? 十 is じゅう Jū and not じ Ji. Seelentau 愛議 12:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't Daijippan the name of a chapter?--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It is. So I think it's the name of Asuma's team, too. But I don't understand why, since 十 is じゅう Jū and not じ Ji. Seelentau 愛議 19:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I understand now. When written as じっ, 十 becomes Ji. Seelentau 愛議 19:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Movie Missions Shouldn't we add that this team was assigned to missions in movies like the one where they should stop naruto and sakura from stopping kakashi? this goes for all teams!! (talk) 23:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :nice. Do not bother answering the question. Buffoons. (talk) 09:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I was going to, then I read your second comment. You don't get anywhere insulting people pal. Can't expect people to get back to you right away when we've only just passed the holidays and this isn't a forum post so there's no guarantee anyone even knew it was here to answer. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : xD nice! (talk) 11:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::really like the way thing are discussed here. First, questions weren't answered, second, attempts to draw attention on the question are deleted (but the question is still ignored, thanks a lot cerez) and third, you get schooled because this isn't a forum. So should I post questions like this in the forum next time? Oh snap, time to yell at Fishboy144 and 76.106.179.169 too because they asked questions like that too. Oh wait, somebody already did it. yeah, go narutopedia! (talk) 11:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Ignoring the impoliteness on both sides: no, movie missions should not be added. Movies are their own continuity and therefore should not be mentioned outside of trivia or their own designated sections/articles. ''~SnapperT '' 20:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Finally a contribution you can take seriously. Thanks a lot for the answer, I can agree to that! (talk) 22:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sakura Would it be safe to add "Temporary" to her name like Kakashi? Victory9000 (talk) 23:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :As of right now, there is no way to perform such a task. We are working on it. :-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 23:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, nice. Victory9000 (talk) 23:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Team Asuma or Team 10 I'm pretty sure this is because I missed something, but is there a reason why the article of Team 10 for Part 1-2 is called Team Asuma, while the Team 10 of Part 3 is called Team 10? This isn't that big of an issue, but it does seem weird to me that Team 7 from Part 3 is titled "Team Konohamaru" while the original instead uses the designation number. And I am nothing if not a stickler for some sort of consistency.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:51, July 29, 2018 (UTC) * I don't remember it very well, but there was a discussion (https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:264472) about that. I think that we never reached a consensus on that, but imho now that we have at least two teams whose official names overlaps (Team 7 and Team 10) we should try to define a guideline on how naming the pages... I think that the most "safe" way is to leave the original teams (es. Team Asuma) as "Team " and rename the new ones in "Team (Boruto)", or put both of them as "Team ()" Gilgamesh85 (talk) 14:28, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Was also brought up here after the thread didn't elicit much response. I'd prefer not to have the same discussion in three different places. 22:03, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Probably be wise to have it in one place. I'll post in the Forum Thread.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:17, July 30, 2018 (UTC)